Not as Planned
by Kenzierose
Summary: Hotch and Emily stop at the bank before a night out. Unfortunately things quickly take an unexpected turn for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unforturnately i do not own anything to do with Criminal Minds**

Chapter One

He sat in his car watching the bank across the street. It was almost closing time and it was time for him to make his move. He slipped on his black ski mask, grabbed his gun and stepped out of the safety of his car. Instead of crossing the street right away he stopped when two people coming down the street caught his eye. They were holding hands and laughing as they danced down the street towards the bank.

The man was tall and fit. He had dark hair and was gazing lovingly at the women he was with. She was slim with raven brown hair and what appeared to be dark eyes. She was looking back at the man with passion in her eyes. The man leaned down and kissed the women deeply and she returned it by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer to him.

He watched as they finally broke apart for air and then headed into the bank. As he slowly walked across the street he couldn't help thinking that things had just gotten a lot more interesting.

_**Sorry for such a short chapter. This is my first Fanfiction ever! Please review and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything to do with Criminal Minds**

Chapter Two

The bell dinged above Hotch's head as he and Emily made their way into the bank. They both had huge grins plastered across their faces as the walked hand in hand up to the front desk. Just as the reached the front desk the bell dinged again signaling another costumer. Neither Hotch nor Emily thought anything of it until they heard the all too familiar sound of a gun being cocked.

"Turn around slowly with your hands on your head," said the strange masked man.

Hotch caught the eye of the terrified banker and signaled him to do what he was told. Emily and Hotch cautiously moved their hands to their heads and turned until they were staring down the barrel of the gun. Hotch unconsciously moved slightly in front of Emily, something that did not go unnoticed by the unsub.

"Now your going to go back to the vault and fill this bag with as much money as you can," the unsub said tossing the banker a rather large duffle bag. "And don't try to contact the cops because if you do I will not hesitate to kill all three of you." They banker nervously nodded his head as he grabbed the bag and headed towards the vault.

Hotch had been waiting for a chance to make a move. He was determined to get Emily and himself out of here safely so they could salvage what was left of their night. Though he didn't have his glock, his back up was still securely fastened around his ankle. He glanced over at Emily who saw what he was doing and was ready to help him if it things turned ugly. As soon as the unsub turned his back on them to watch the banker Hotch grabbed the gun that was around his ankle and pointed it at the unsub.

"I'm with the FBI and this stops now," Hotch said firmly. "Now slowly put the gun down and put your hands in the air."

The unsub bent down and placed his gun on the floor. He moved his foot to kick it towards Hotch, or so Hotch thought. It all happened so fast and the next thing Hotch knew was that he was laying on his back and looking up at unsub who now had his gun.

Emily saw the unsub lunge at Hotch and knock him to the ground. She realized that this may be her only chance and she took it. She took off to where the unsub had left his gun. Just as she reached the gun a loud shot rang out. The light hanging above her head shattered. She stopped moving as the glass rained down on her.

"Take one more step and I swear to you I wont miss this time," the unsub said bitterly. He kept his gun trained on Emily as he turned to look Hotch in the eyes. "If you try anything like that again your girlfriend over there will be very, very sorry," the unsub basically shouted at Hotch. That was the last thing Hotch heard as a fist collided with his face.

Emily visibly flinched when she heard Hotch's head crack against the floor. She was both terrified of what was going to happen to her, and filled with worry for hotch. She was almost certain that Hotch had, at the very least, a minor concussion. She didn't dare move as the unsub slowly moved away from Hotch and towards her. She held her breath as he brought his hand back and then slapped her hard across the face. She fell to the ground momentarily stunned and waited for the unsub to make his next move.

The banker walked back in and was terrified to find the man lying unconious on the ground while the robber was standing next to the woman. She was on the ground surrounded by glass with a visibly forming bruise on her left cheek. He kept his feet planted to the ground as he held out the, now full, bag to the robber. He was relieved when the robber grabbed it from him as the gun was pointed at him. He held his breath and silently watched as the trigger was pulled.

Emily squeezed her eyes shut as she prayed that he would just walk away. She prayed that he would walk out the door and they could get on with their lives and never have to worry about him again. But for as long as she could remember things had never been that simple, and she didn't think they were start being now. She opened her eyes when she felt his presence standing over her. He crouched down so they were face to face, and he looked her directly in the eyes. She felt exposed, like he could see the fear and the worry she was trying so desperately to hide. She quickly shifted her gave to the floor as he let out a menacing chuckle. Her eyes stayed locked on the floor as he leaned towards and seductively wispered in her ear.

"Let the games begin."

_**Tried to make this chapter longer. Hope you liked it, and remember constructive critisicim is really appreciated! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything to do with Criminal Minds**

Chapter 3

Aching and throbbing was the only thing Hotch was aware of as his eyes started to flutter open. Everything was fuzzy and he was trying so hard to pull the memory of where he was from the back of his mind. He knew it was there but for some reason he just couldn't remember. He carefully stood up and steadied himself on the counter. He looked all around him and came to the conclusion that he was in a bank, but why. There was glass covering the floor underneath a shattered light. What he saw next caused him to take a deep breath and hold it until he calmed himself down. There was a body, which appeared to be that of a bank worker, lying in a pool of blood. Hotch took out his phone to do the only thing he could think of doing. He pressed the nine key and then stopped when a menacing voice that sent shivers down his spine said

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Hotch quickly spun on his heel and what sight that greeted him made him want to puke. There sitting tied to a chair was Emily Prentiss. Behind her was a man with a gun pointed at the back of her head. Everything came flooding back to him. Walking hand in hand down the street. Her laughing and smiling at him, and the kiss. The kiss that was filled with so much passion and love. It killed him to see her sitting there while some psychopath pointed a gun at her. She had a bruise on her left cheek that hadn't been there earlier and she looked so scared. He was well aware of how much it took to scare someone like Emily, and he was going to make this guy pay.

"Shut the phone and slide it over here," the unsub demanded.

Hotch hesitated for a few seconds before the unsub shoved the gun harder into the back of Emily's head and shouted, "NOW," at Hotch. He quickly did as he was told as he saw a flash of pain in Emily's eyes.

The left side of her face was throbbing as she watched Hotch hesitate when told to put his gun down. A flicker of pain flashed in her eyes as the unsub shoved the gun hard into the back of her head. She instantly regretted it because she knew that Hotch had seen it. She put her "strong and fearless mask" back on and silently watched as Hotch's gun slid across the floor to the man behind her.

"Now as I told Emily here earlier we're going to play a game."

"What kind of game," Hotch asked angrily. He couldn't believe that he had used her first name. How did he find out her first name anyway. At least he didn't know she was FBI too. that could make things a lot worse for both of them.

"Its simple really," the unsub replied while grinning. He was enjoying this way too much. " You are going to do everything I tell you to do. And if for some reason you don't I'll hurt her."

"If you do I swear I'll.."

"Not so fast agent, I wasn't finished yet. The same rules apply to her. If she refuses to do as I say I'll hurt you."

Hotch saw Emily stiffen at the mention of him getting hurt. Sometimes he just didn't understand her. He didn't understand how at a time like this she seemed more worried about what would happen to him than her own safety. She always did that. She was always putting others before herself because she cared about them. She did it in Cyrus's compound to protect Reid. And what frightened Hotch the most was that he was almost certain that if she was given the chance she would do it here too. Hotch wanted to beg her not to worry about him, to just take care of herself because if anything happened to her he would go crazy. It would be onehundred times worse than anything the unsub could physically do to him.

Hotch was drawn out of his thoughts as unsub told him to stay put while he quickly untied Emily from the chair. He fastened her hands behind her back and started to lead her towards Hotch.

"Now all three of us are going to go on a little road trip. Someones bound to show up here eventually and figure out what happen so lets move quickly. We wouldn't want them to catch us, now would we."

Emily and Hotch were quickly led across the street to a black car. He tossed the keys to Hotch and told him that he got to drive. Hotch slid into the front seat of the car while the unsub slid into the back next to Emily. Hotch started the car and turned around to face the unsub.

"Which way," he asked trying to hide his anger and worry for Emily.

The unsub gave him the directions and then told him to remember what would happen if he tried anything. Hotch just silently nodded his agreement and drove off. They both silently prayed that the team would realize they were gone before they had to find out what kind of sick game this psychopath had in mind.

**Thanks so much for all the wonderful advice and reviews. I know not a lot happened in this chapter but i plan on making the next one better.**

**Just so you know it will probably take me longer to update becuz i have an interview today and 9th grade orientation tomorrow, but i will try to update as soon as i can.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything to do with Criminal Minds**

Chapter 4

It felt like they had been in the car for hours, but in truth it had only been about 40 minutes. They had left the city in the dust and were now driving on a long dirt road. The road was pretty much empty, besides the occasional passing car. Hotch couldn't stand it much longer. Every time he glanced back the anger inside him boiled up a little more. Emily was sitting with her eyes shut and face emotionless. He knew what she was doing. He knew that she was trying to block everything out. Too pretend that this wasn't happening and that they were both somewhere safe. He hated the man sitting back there beside Emily. He hated that he kept touching her. Playing with her hair and running his hands up and down her arms and legs. She visibly tensed every time she felt his hands on her body and it made Hotch furious.

"Pull in here," the unsub order as they approached a seemingly ordinary house. Even though the house looked normal from the outside Hotch had a terrible feeling in his gut the second the pulled into the driveway. The unsub instructed Hotch to get out of the car, but reminded him what would happen if he tried anything. Hotch knew that he eventually might have to take that risk, but not yet.

Emily kept her eyes shut as she was pulled from the car and led roughly towards the house. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. She didn't want to face the reality of the situation they were in. She just wanted to pretend that it was a bad dream. A really sick, twisted, and realistically painful dream. But most of all she wanted to hide the pain and fear she was feeling from Hotch. She knew that he was already worried about her and didn't want him to worry even more. She knew they would get out of this, they always did. The state they did was what worried her though. She was positive that they would both heal physically, but she wondered if mentally they would ever be the same.

The unsub led Hotch and Emily through the front door and down to the basement. He had two sets of rusty shackles that were connected to the wall. He locked Hotch's hands into place and did the same with Emily. He then leaned towards Emily and kissed her firmly on the lips.

Her eyes shot open at the surprise of the kiss. She tried to pull away but couldn't when the unsub put his hand at the back of her head and kept her lips locked with his. She could see Hotch struggling to break his chains. She desperately wanted him to break free and to save her but also knew that if he did it could make things worse for both of them. She tried to squirm away as the unsub started running his hands along her body. With there lips still locked the unsub started unbuttoning her shirt. She pushed him away with all her might and was flooded with relief when he finally stopped. She could feel hot tears stinging her eyes and knew that both Hotch and this perverted SOB saw it too. She refused to let them fall right now, she didn't want to give this psychopath the satisfaction of seeing her break.

"That my darling was just a preview of tomorrow," the unsub said with a truly terrifying grin on his face.

"Don't you dare touch her or I will kick your ass, but not kill you because then i wouldn't get to see to rot in prison with the other scum like you!" Hotch shouted at the unsub.

That had hit a nerve and the next thing Hotch knew this guy was two inches from his face with a crazy glint in his eyes. "Don't you ever tell me what to do again!" the unsub screeched as he punched Hotch hard in the gut. Hotch doubled over in pain as the unsub then punched him in the face. "Do you understand me?" the unsub asked forcefully. Hotch refused to answer and the unsub backed away and walked quickly towards Emily. He slapped her across the face on the side with the bruise from earlier. "I said do you understand me?" the unsub asked in a terrifyingly calm voice.

"Yes, I understand you," Hotch said without hesitation.

"Great now that we are on the same page I'll let you two get some rest. Trust me you'll need it tomorrow." The unsub laughed grinning at Emily and then turning his gaze to Hotch.

Hotch felt pure disgust towards this man and couldn't wait to get out of here and teach him a lesson. No one messed with his Emily and he swore to himself that the unsub would learn that lesson soon. Hotch's gaze never left the unsub as he slowly walked up the stairs and shut the door. As soon as he heard the footsteps heading away from the door Hotch looked at Emily. He felt his heart break when he saw her. She was sitting on the ground with a blank expression on her face. Her shirt was unbuttoned and her hair was messed up. He knew she would be okay physically but if they didn't get out of here soon she might never be the same mentally. He had a spark of hope as he realized the unsub was going to leave them to rest until morning. At least that would give the team time to realize they were missing and find out where they went. He just hoped that they would find them before any more pshycological damage was done. He had complete faith in his team, they were the closest thing he had to family. But sometimes even the best need more time, and he knew that all too well.

_**I really aprreciate all the great reviews and advice, so please keep reviewing! :)**_

**_I'm sorry it took so long for me to update and since school started yesterday, it may continue to be that way(depending on how much homework i get in algebra 2)_**

**_Thanx for reading!- Kenzie_**


End file.
